


A Bit of Trust

by iaminarage



Series: On The Right Track [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaminarage/pseuds/iaminarage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian may not mind having Adam around as much as he pretends he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my fabulous beta loveinisolation (because I was too lazy to send this story to anyone else or even tell them it existed).

It really started the second time they saw each other. It was an unexpectedly warm fall day, so Adam had decided to spend the afternoon studying outside. He was sitting on the steps of the Low Library, deep into taking notes on _Harvey_ when someone sat down next to him and removed the book from his hands. He looked up in shock to see Sebastian dangling the book in front of him and looking smug. He’d have been lying if he said he wasn’t surprised to see Sebastian. It had been a little over a week since they’d met and hooked up. They’d had a good time together, in more ways than one, and had both enjoyed the show, but he’d be pretty much buried in work since then and hadn’t had time to seek Sebastian out. He hadn’t expected Sebastian to find him. 

He raised his eyebrows at Sebastian and then glanced down at his book. Sebastian responded to his implied question with “Turnabout’s fair play!”

Adam laughed and leaned back against the stair behind him. “I suppose I can’t argue with that.” 

Sebastian looked Adam up and down for a moment. “Have you had lunch?”

Adam blinked at the non sequitur. He was more than a bit shocked at the idea of Sebastian asking him to lunch. “I could eat.”

“Good,” Sebastian said, and shoved Adam’s work into his bag, “Let’s go.”

Adam followed along behind him trying to figure out how Sebastian had suddenly become the one racing ahead while he tried to catch up.

* * *

Things with Sebastian fell into sort of a pattern after that. They would text fairly often, eat the occasional meal together, and see a show whenever they could both find enough time. Sebastian never missed an opportunity to try to talk Adam back into bed, but Adam could tell he wasn’t very serious. He was sure that Sebastian would have been happy to sleep with him again, but the flirtation was more of a habit. He’d figured out fairly quickly that Adam considered their afternoon together to have been a onetime thing.

 “What? Do you have some kind of ‘no repeat performances’ rule?’” Sebastian had asked him once.

“Not in general,” Adam had replied and left the conversation there without giving much more explanation.

He didn’t want to explain to Sebastian why he wasn’t interested in them sleeping together again. He figured the truth would only scare the other boy off. Sebastian may have graduated to voluntarily spending time with him, but he still wasn’t beyond pretending that he was somehow suffering. Adam had a feeling that admitting he wasn’t going to have sex with Sebastian because he was convinced that Sebastian needed him as a friend wouldn’t end well.

 The truth was that Sebastian did need him as a friend. Adam was overwhelmed and exhausted from his academic work, especially with his rehearsals on top of that, but he had enough practice to know when he needed to get away from the work. Sebastian didn’t seem to. He spent the majority of his waking hours—and some of his sleeping hours—in the architecture building. Aside from Adam, all of his friends were in the architecture program and most of their social time was spent ordering pizza to the studio and comparing how miserable they were before they got back to studying. Adam had met them and found them all fairly likeable, and friendlier than Sebastian, but they had a tendency to pull Sebastian further into his work. Sebastian needed someone to force him to take a break, one that didn’t involve a bar that didn’t card and trying to work through a hangover the next day.

 Adam developed the habit of showing up at least once a week to drag Sebastian out of the architecture building for a meal. He never actually announced when he was showing up, he just did. If he happened to show up at a time when Sebastian actually wasn’t there, he mentally rescheduled his impromptu drop-in for another time. 

It was a chilly November Sunday morning when Adam finally became convinced that they were friends for real, and that Sebastian knew it. They were sitting outside of the Booth Theatre, just across the street from where they’d first met. It was cold enough that they were huddled in coats and sweats and holding hot beverages. Both of them were listening to their separate ipods, enjoying the camaraderie of being together without actually needing to talk. 

Adam had draped his arm around Sebastian shoulder. Officially, this was for warmth. Unofficially, it was because Sebastian had just finished an especially bad week and Adam was convinced that he didn’t have enough cuddling in his life. 

Adam paused the cast album of Fame, the next show he was stage managing, and shifted to say something to Sebastian. It wasn’t until he looked at the other boy that he realized that Sebastian had fallen asleep with his head on Adam’s shoulder. Adam smiled and pulled the half empty cup of hot chocolate out of Sebastian’s hand. It wouldn’t improve Sebastian’s week if he spilled it all over himself in his sleep. It was only once he’d settled back in and started his music again that it hit him: Sebastian trusted him. Sebastian, for reasons that he hadn’t really been able to sort out, trusted almost no one. But he trusted Adam enough to fall asleep on him in Times Square. He trusted Adam enough to let him put his arm around Sebastian as they waited, to hug him when he was having a bad day, to take his hand so they wouldn’t get separated on a crowded subway platform, and, maybe more importantly than the rest, he trusted Adam to call him out when he wasn’t taking care of himself.

 The realization left Adam feeling like he’d been hit by a truck. He’d never really thought about the growing ease between them and what it might really mean. He realized, finally, that for all Sebastian’s feigned annoyance with Adam’s energy and his cheerfulness, Adam was probably his best friend. Maybe the best friend he’d had in a long time.

 Adam squeezed Sebastian’s shoulder lightly, softly enough to not wake him, and returned to his music. He could deal with the enormity of this particular line of thought when Sebastian wasn’t asleep on his shoulder. For now, he’d just deal with staying awake so Sebastian could get some rest.


End file.
